


Epilogue Descontinued

by Dan G Panterita (Dan_G_Panterita)



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5161208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_G_Panterita/pseuds/Dan%20G%20Panterita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason, between the end and the (re)start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epilogue Descontinued

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Epílogo interrumpido.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5124710) by [Dan G Panterita (Dan_G_Panterita)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_G_Panterita/pseuds/Dan%20G%20Panterita). 



> Special thanks to my dear friend SilentGambler who put up with my shit always ;_;

Jason pretends he doesn’t remember, that everything is alright and that whatever turned out from that hideous moment he crawled from is the epitome of cynicism and vengeance incarnated. It was easier to believe that was how it went.

 

But there are so many vivid and beating memories in him. Not in the form of images, of course not! If only he could be that lucky. It’s more like a print in the sand but on his skin, and neither the wind or anything can erase it. And it’s there, every day and every night reminding him of every sensation and disturbance he was a victim of, before and after.

 

Victim. Such an interesting word if you think about it, even more ironic though if you analyze it. Because making the transition from hero to victim is ironic by itself. But the only thing that makes it as revolting as everything he can't remember in images but sensations is that he didn’t go from point A to B and stopped there, like the rest of the world would: death.

 

Death, death, death, death…

 

No, of course no.  What happened to him was like a really bad movie whose producers think a second part will work. A second, direct-to-TV movie that is burdened by all the mistakes of the previous one, and yet has to somehow make things better with a poor budget.

 

That thing called death seemed to be too good for him, and oh how he craves to hit that motherfucker who thought that being alive again would be better.

 

All that people who think such a blessing is a second chance don’t have the slightest idea of how unnatural and offensive it feels to have it. It's like spitting in his own face. Jason feels like shit and is shit. This thing of coming back from death is for people with better morals than him. It was like playing a role that had always been forced unto him but was too big to fill.

 

Jason acts like he doesn’t care, like he doesn’t want to, like it doesn’t affects him. It's easier than confessing he would rather had stayed dead.


End file.
